Death For Gaara
by Yoruichi Regino
Summary: "Naru.. apa harus malam ini?"/ "lihat sasuke.. aku selesai, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua kini kita bisa hidup bersama kini kita bisa damai.."/ "kaa-san akan menjaga mu syank.. kaa-san tak akan membiarkan dunia yg kejam ini menyentuh mu menyakiti mu kaa-san akan menjaga mu syank.. kita akan pergi bersama, kita akan hidup bersama dg tou-san dan jii-san hehe kita akan bersama tenang


Hai semua..

Saya Author baru di sini panggil saja saya _**Ichi**_ dan ini Fanfic kedua saya jadi mohon di maklumi kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan nya jadi mohon bantuan nya ^^

Don't like don't read

**Death For Gaara**

author: Yoruichi Regino  
desclaimer: © Mashashi Kishimoto  
rated : T+ (hurt, )

Pair: NaruSasu and little NaruGaa  
warning : anak-anak di larang baca! slebih nya baca sendiri  
Sumary: "Naru.. apa harus malam ini?"/ "lihat sasuke.. aku selesai, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua kini kita bisa hidup bersama kini kita bisa damai.."/ "kaa-san akan menjaga mu syank.. kaa-san tak akan membiarkan dunia yg kejam ini menyentuh mu menyakiti mu kaa-san akan menjaga mu syank.. kita akan pergi bersama, kita akan hidup bersama dg tou-san dan jii-san hehe kita akan bersama tenang bahagia selama nya di surga"

tittle : Death For Gaara

**Death For Gaara**

Seseorang berjalan di tengah badai salju dg sebuah pedang berlumuran darah di tangan kiri nya, sebuah pakaian musim dingin tebal berwarna coklat melindungi tubuh kekar nya sepatu boot yg setia melindungi kaki nya menerobos tebal nya salju malam itu mata biru itu berubah sendu penuh kebencian dan dendam, sedikit bercak darah segar yg masih nampak jelas di pipi dan mulut sang pemuda, darah yg ia dapat karna perbuatan nya beberapa menit lalu.

_#Flashback__..  
Di sebuah ruangan nampak seorang laki-laki paru baya berumur sekitar 40 tahunan sedang duduk di atas kursi sembari menghirup coffe hangat nya dan bersantai di depan perapian tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka aura dingin pun memasuki ruangan itu, sang lelaki itu pun bangkit dan menghampiri asal suara itu tapi nihil tidak ada apa-apa hanya ada sebuah kotak kecil di depan pintu yg terbuka itu, di ambil ny kotak kayu kecil itu "siapa yg menaruh nya di sini?" setelah menutup pintu orang itu kembali duduk di kursi nya dan melihat kotak kecil itu yg ia bolak balik kan di tangan kiri nya "kotak apa ini?" tanya orang itu pada dirinya sendiri, orang itu kemudian membuka perlahan kotak itu dan saat melihat isi kotak itu badan nya bergetar mata nya melotot tidak percaya keringat dingin bercucuran dr pelipis nya "i-ini.." "triiing.." sebuah benda dingin panjang dan tajam menyentuh leher nya "sepertinya kau masih mengingat kalung ini tuan Hiashi" seseorang berdiri di belakang orang bernama Hiashi itu terlihat senyum iblis terlukis di bibir sang pemuda, pemuda itu berjalan "itu adalah kalung anak kecil itu apa kau ingat?" badan Hiashi semakin bergetar hebat jantung nya berdenyut tak beraturan nafas nya pun mulai memburu sang pemuda berhenti tepat di depan Hiashi "iya.. itu adalah kalung gaara hiyaaa!" sang pemuda tanpa basa basi langsung menebas leher hiashi "aaaaarrggh!" merobek perut dan mencongkel mata Hiashi, sang pemuda duduk di depan tubuh yg sudah tak benyawa itu ia menunduk kedua tangan nya mengoyak isi perut sang Hyuuga mulut nya memakan usus dan daging perut hiashi seperti srigala kelaparan yg memakan rusa dg buas nya.  
#Flashback end..  
_  
Sang pemuda menyusuri kota, di langkahkan nya kaki-kaki dingin itu kedalam sebuah rumah yg tak begitu mewah "kau sudah pulang?" seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah berdiri menyandar kan punggungnya di ambang pintu "iya, kenapa kau disini? kau bisa sakit" sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghampiri dan melingkar kan tangan nya di pinggul pemuda berambut _raven_ itu "aku tidak akan sakit Naruto.." pemuda yg di panggil Naruto itu pun tersenyum "baiklah.. ayo kita masuk aku tidak ingin angin dingin ini membuat mu sakit Sasuke" mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah, entah di mana bekas darah yg ada di pipi dan mulut naruto.

Naruto telah berganti baju dg kaos dan celana hitam panjang, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di ranjang dan menonton tv bersama Naruto merangkul Sasuke dan Sasuke sibuk memilih acara yg bagus setelah memilih acara mereka berdua menonton dg tenang.  
hening..  
hening..  
Mereka masih asyk menonton "mohon maaf kami potong acara ini sebentar bla bla bla seorang pria parubaya bernama Hyuuga Hiashi di temukan tewas di apartemen nya dg keadaan mengenas kan jasad seorang yg berpangkat jendral ini di temukan di depan perapian tanpa menggunakan baju dan perut yg terkoyak dan tanpa bola mata bla bla bla" "Naru.." Sasuke memanggil NarutO lembut Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lembut "iya Sasuke.." "bisakah kau berhenti? aku tidak mau kau terluka.. tidak cukup kah kau membunuh Iruka dan Kabuto?" Naruto menuduk kedua tangan nya di taruh di sambil tubuh nya dan mengepal "tidak Sasuke aku harus membunuh mereka semua demi Gaara" "tapi Naruto" "kau tidak tahu orang macam apa mereka itu Sasuke"  
"mereka menculik kami mengurung kami dan memberi makan kami seperti memelihara kalkun yg di siap untuk di masak" Sasuke menatap sendu Naruto "tapi bukan itu yg jadi membuat ku seperti ini, saat perang di Ame dulu mereka datang membunuh secara membabi buta dan menculik anak-anak berumur 5th seperti kami dulu, saat itu aku dan Gaara sedang duduk di dalam rumah tempat kami lalu ke lima jenderal itu datang dan menyuruh ku pergi aku berjalan pergi meninggal kan Gaara bersama iblis-iblis itu dari balik pintu ku lihat mereka memegang lengan dan pipi Gaara, merasakan tumpukan daging Gaara salah satu dr mereka menggandeng Gaara pergi mengikuti keempat rekan nya yg lebih dulu telah keluar dr rumah kami, Aku mengikuti mereka dr belakang sembunyi-sembunyi mereka sampai di tengah hutan merebah kan Gaara di bekas tebangan pohon salah satu dr mereka membawa kapak besar dan empat org lain memegangi tangan dan kaki Gaara, Gaara mulai menangis orang itu mengangkat kapak nya lalu dia memenggal kepala Gaara tapi sebelum itu Gaara sempat berteriak 'Naruto!' dia memanggil nama ku tepat sebelum orang itu memenggal nya sejak itu aku kabur dan bertekat membalas kan dendam Gaara" sasuke memeluk Naruto erat Naruto menangis di pelukan Sasuke "aku mengerti Naru.." Naruto melepas pelukan nya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut kemudian tersenyum "aku menyayangi mu Suke.. aku berjanji setelah ini semua selesai kita akan hidup bersama dg damai" Sasuke mengangguk.

Ke esokan hari nya..  
Sore menjelang Naruto mengambil mantel hitam nya dan memakaikan nya di tubuh dingin nya itu "Naru.. apa harus malam ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memakaikan syal di leher Naruto, Naruto mengecup kening kekasih nya itu "iya Suke.. aku kan sudah berjanji akan segera menyelesaikan semua ini" Sasuke masih dg kekhawatiran nya melihat kekasih nya itu. Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke kalau dia tidak apa apa "baiklah aku harus pergi Sasuke.." "cepat lah pulang Naru" Naruto tersenyum "pasti".

Di sebuah restoran pria berambut putih itu sedang bercengkrama dg anak dan istri nya, 'di sini kau rupanya Kakashi' batin Naruto "Rin, tolong aku akan membayar makanan kita" wanita yg bernama Rin itu mengangguk, setelah kepergian Kakashi anak kecil yg membawa boneka beruang kecil berwarna coklat dan duduk di sebelah rin itu turun dari tempat duduk nya dan menarik-narik baju Rin "ibu aku mau ikut ayah bu.." rengek anak itu Rin tersenyum "Tetsu.. ayah akan segera kembali Tetsu di sini saja" tapi anak itu tetap tidak menurut dan berlari mencari ayahnya (Kakashi) "bruk!" anak itu terjatuh "kamu tidak apa-apa?" seseorang membantu Tetsu berdiri dan membersihkan baju dan celana Tetsu "iya tetsu tidak apa-apa paman" Tetsu menatap pemuda yg menolong nya 'ini? boneka Gaara' pemuda itu a.k.a Naruto mengambil boneka Tetsu yg terjatuh "ini boneka mu?" tetsu mengangguk, Naruto memberikan boneka itu pada Tetsu, Naruto tersenyum "lain kali hati-hati" "iya paman! jaa paman" Tetsu berlari kearah Rin yg bingung mencari nya "ibu ibu!" rin yg khawatir langsung memeluk anak nya erat "Tetsu kamu kemana saja dr tadi ibu mencari mu" "Tetsu tadi mencari ayah bu eh tetsu jatuh terus di tolong ama paman bu" kata tetsu antusias Rin merasa lega karna anak semata wayang nya tidak apa-apa tapi.. "paman yg mana nak?" Tetsu mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh bagian restoran "ah itu dia!" Tetsu menunjuk kearah Naruto yg sedang berdiri dan tersenyum pada mereka Rin mengikuti arah yg di tunjukan Tetsu seketika dia membatu tubuh nya bergetar hebat keringat dingin mulai menjalari tubuh nya "ada apa bu?" rin tersadar dari lamunan nya dg segera dia menggendong Tetsu dan berlari kearah kasir tempat Kakashi berada "ada apa bu?" tanya Tetsu ikut khawatir Rin tidak menjawab dan langsung menggandeng tangan suami nya yg kini sudah ada di samping nya "Kakashi kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" "kenapa? ada dengan mu? kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi "di-dia.. dia ada di sini Kakashi!" "apa?!" seolah mengerti apa yg maksud Rin Kakashi langsung berlari membawa keluarga kecil nya itu pergi dg mobil mereka dg cepat. sementara Naruto yg duduk di samping jendela dan melihat mereka hanya tersenyum "kita akan segera bertemu lagi Hatake Kakashi".

Kediaman sasunaru..  
"Kenapa pulang lebih awal? apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yg sedang asyk duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku tua tebal yg entah apa judul nya Naruto yg baru datang langsung ikut duduk di samping sasuke dan mengecup kening Basuke "belum, aku ingin sedikit bermain dg yg satu ini"

**Sasuke' ..  
**Semakin hari dia semakin terobsesi untuk membunuh mebuat ku slalu merasa sedih bingung dan takut akan kehilangan, ingin rasa nya aku menangis dan memeluk nya erat dan tak akan aku biarkan dia pergi "jangan terlalu meremehkan Naru.." kata ku "tenanglah Suke aku pasti baik-baik saja kok hehe" kata nya tak lupa dg senyum lima jari andalan nya, tapi bagi ku itu tidaklah cukup hati ku fikiran ku masih gelisah, khawatir, takut..

**Naruto' ..**  
Aku melihat nya murung, aku tau dia khawatir pada ku aku mengerti dia sangat lah mencintai ku tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan semua ini, ku tarik tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan ku aku dengar dia menangis "Naru,. ku mohon berhentilah.. hiks" Aku membelai rambut nya lembut mencoba menenangkan malaikat dalam dekapan ku ini "iya aku akan berhenti tapi bersabar lah suke.. ini hampir selesai.. bersabarlah demi cinta kita" ku dekap tubuh nya semakin erat dia membalas pelukan ku dan memeluk ku tidak kalah erat, tangisan nya mulai mereda aku mengangkat dagu nya dg tangan kanan ku hingga ku lihat _onyx_ sekelam malam milik nya "aku mencintai mu Naru.." kata nya lembut "aku juga mencintai mu Suke.." jawab ku lalu ku lumat lembut bibir nya tak ada nafsu kemarahan atau rasa apa pun yg ada hanya cinta ketulusan dan kasih sayang di antara kami..

** ..  
**Dalam hening mereka saling bertautan memadu kasih dan sayang, mereka terlelap dalam damai..

"suke aku pergi dulu jaa" naruto melangkah keluar rumah menerobos dingin nya salju yg menghujani bumi mantel hitam tebal menghangat kan tubuh nya.

naruto sampai di sebuah rumah bercat putih "tok tok tok" naruto mengetuk pintu rumah itu 'ngeeek' seorang anak kecil membuka pintu tersebut, anak yg sama dg yg di tolong naruto di restouran. ya, dia adalah tetsu "paman! hehe kenapa paman di sini?" kata tetsu antusias naruto tersenyum "tetsu ayo ikut paman" "kemana paman?" "ada kejutan yg ingin paman tunjukan padamu" "wah benarkah?! ayo paman! tapi aku ajak ayah dulu ya" "tidak perlu nanti ayah mu akan merusak nya" "emm baiklah ayo paman!" naruto tersenyum pada tetsu dan tetsu jg tersenyum pada naruto 'its time to blend' naruto menggandeng tangan tetsu dan membawanya masuk kedalam hutan. "tetsu tidur di sini dulu ya" naruto merebah kan tetsu di bekas tebangan pohon tetsu pun menutup mata nya "kau siap tetsu?" naruto mengangkat kapak besar yg entah dr mana ia dapatkan "siap paman" "buka mata mu" dan saat tetsu membuka mata naruto sudah bersiap dg kapak besarnya dan tak lupa senyum iblis menyeringai di wajah nya "aaaaaa!" "braak!"

sasunaru mantions..  
Sasuke duduk di jendela melihat butir demi butir salju yg turun kebumi, terlihat jelas kesedihan tersirat di wajah nya "naruto.. sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? aku sedih naru.." sasuke memeluk lutut nya sendiri dia terisak dalam hening, beberapa menit berlalu sasuke mengangkat wajah nya bulir2 air mata masih mengalir dr onyx malam milik nya. "andai kau tahu naru.. bukan hanya aku yg menunggu mu tapi jg calon anak kita" kata sasuke sendu sembari mengelus2 perut nya.

Hatake's mantions..  
Kegaduhan terjadi di rumah keluarga Hatake Kakashi dan Rin saling berpangku tangan mencari anak semata wayang nya itu "rin apa kau yakin tadi tetsu tidak keluar rumah?" kata kakashi sambil terus menyusuri seluk beluk rumah nya "aku yakin! tadi aku sedang memasak dan dia ku tinggal kan di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv!" mereka masih terus mencari "tok tok tok" "tetsu!" teriak mereka bebarengan seketika mereka langsung berlari menuju pintu depan rumah "braak!" kakashi membanting pintu nya, "tetsu! tetsu! dimana kamu sayank?" teriak rin tapi tidak ada hasil rin dan kakashi mulai pasrah mencari anak nya itu, mereka berjalan menuju kedalam rumah, "kakashi kotak apa ini?" kata rin sambil mengambil kotak besar yg ada di meja ruang tamu nya, kakashi langsung membuka kotak itu. "tetsu!" seketika air mata rin langsung membanjiri pipi rin kakashi tidak percaya badan nya bergetar hebat dia ketakutan tanpa sadar ia ikut menangis karna melihat isi kotak besar itu yg ternyata sebuah tedi bear berlumuran darah dan kepala anak semata wayang nya dg mulut menganga dan mata yg melotot basah dg darah di mana2 "kurang ajar kau Namikaze Naruto!" teriak kakashi keras penuh kemarahan kakashi memeluk istri nya erat mencoba menenangkan istri nya 'kertas?' kakashi mengambil kertas yg ada di boneka tedy bear milik anak nya itu lalu membaca nya.

_'Bagai mana tuan hatake kakashi? sebuah kejutan yg sangat mengesan kan bukan? aku masih punya beberapa kejutan lagi untuk mu lihat lah kebelakang rumah mu dan kau akan menemukan kejutan itu'  
_  
Kakashi meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya kesembarang arah, lalu menggandeng rin berlari keluar menuju belakang rumah, rin dan kakashi mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari kejutan yg naruto maksud "i-itu.. kakashi.. tidak!" rin memeluk erat kakashi dan menangis kakashi melihat apa yg di maksud rin lalu mendekap rin erat "kurang ajar!" kakashi pun ikut menangis karna melihat kejutan naruto yaitu tubuh tanpa kepala dg tangan kanan dan kaki kiri dg tulang dan sedikit daging yg membuat tulang itu masih melekat dg darah yg membasahi tubuh itu yg di gantung dg seutas tali di pohon besar belakang rumah nya. sementara kakashi dan rin masih berpelukan seseorang datang dg kapak besar dg tetes demi tetes darah yg membasahi nya "bukan kah sebuah karya yg indah tuan hatake kakashi?" kakashi melepas pelukan nya lalu menggeser rin ke belakang nya "kurang ajar kau namikaze!" kata nya penuh kemarahan "kurang ajar? haha lebih tepat nya jenius.. setidak nya itu hampir mirip kan dg apa yg kau lakukan pada gaara hahaha" kakashi tertegun mendengar ucapan naruto "jadi.. jadi.." "iya itu adalah alasan ku membuat karya seni ini dan sekarang giliran kalian hahaha!" dan sebelum kakashibisa menghindar kapak naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menghantam kepala kakashi.

"Naru.. belikan aku mangga.." sasuke menarik2 kaos yg naruto kenakan "aduuh manja sekali sih pacar ku ini hehe" kata naruto sembari mengacak2 rambut sasuke "kumohon.." dan karna puppy eyes no jutsu milik sasuke naruto pun mengalah, ia pun pergi membeli buah mangga.

konoha's store..  
Di kios buah2 an naruto sedang memilih2 mangga yg bagus, di sisi lain seorang pria bersurai coklat juga sedang memilih tomat segar, tanpa sengaja si pria melihat naruto 'itu namikaze..' dg tergesa2 pria itu lari dan meninggal kan keranjang belanjaan nya. "waahh akhir nya dapat juga" setelah mendapat kan mangga naruto membayar dan kembali ke rumah nya.

Di sebuah ruangan sepi.. hanya ada seorang pria paru baya dg gelas wine nya melamun, entah apa yg di lamun kan nya "tis" setetes air mata mengalir dr kedua onyx kelam milik nya "apa yg telah ku lakukan? harus nya dulu tak kulakukan!" praang! sang pria berdiri dan melempas gelas wine nya ke tembok di samping nya. dia berdiri dg lutut nya tangan nya meremas surai coklat milik nya, tampak jelas penyesalan di wajah nya "karna aku karna teman2 ku dia jadi seperti ini" "sreeett.. kreeet kreeet ting" sebuah dentingan seretan pedang membuyar kan lamunan sang pria "ka-kau.." pria itu nampak ketakutan dia bangkit dan menunjuk2 si pembawa pedang "ia ini aku tuan uchiha fugaku.." sebuah cengiran iblis muncul di bibir sang pemuda shappire biru seteduh langit itu berubah memerah bagaikan darah, fugaku hanya terpaku dg penglihatan nya muncul bayang2 saat seorang anak kecil mungil dg senyuman hangat yg memberinya tempat berteduh dulu saat perang ame anak yg orang tua nya telah di bunuh oleh nya dan seluruh teman2nya anak yg harus nya tumbuh sebagai pribadi yg ceria baik hati dan ramah pada semua orang seperti dulu, anak yg berusaha menjaga adik kecil nya mati2 an kini menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin karna ulah nya "na-naruto,," fugaku berdiri dan berjalan mundur dg tampang ketakutan "kau telah membunuh gaara, kau ygmembuat kami sengsara, harus nya dulu kau ku biarkan mati kedinginan dan di makan hewan buas! tapi.. haha ini sudah terlewati bukan tuan fugaku?" naruto menarik kerah baju fugaku memaksa onyx kelam fugaku melihat shappire teduh nya kini sudahseperti ruby yg bermandikan darah "kau harus mati fugaku" fugaku hanya terdiam kemudian memberanikan diri nya untuk berbicara "maafkan aku naruto, maaf.. kau boleh membunuh ku" seringai iblis muncul di bibir naruto "hehe" naruto mengangkat pedang nya dan "aaarrgh!" dia mengoyak tubuh fugaku "hahahaha!" naruto tertawa saat darah fugaku menyiprat ke wajah nya di banting nya tubuh yg sekarat itu ke lantai dan kembali ia koyak dg pedang kematian nya.

di sisi lain..  
Sasuke' ..  
Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen milik keluarga ku, kuelus perut yg agak membuncit tempat malaikat kecil ku tertidur "hehe kakek pasti senang kita mengunjungi nya" aku kembali menyusuri koridor. langkah ku terhenti mencium amis dan nyalang yg sangat menyengat dr kamar tou-san entah kenapa badan ku bergetar keringat dingin menjalar di tubuh ku dg terbata2 aku membuka pintu, entah dari mana rasa ini, seperti ada sebuah pedang menghujam jantung ku! dada ku terasa sakit melihat orang yg aku cintai dan aku sayangi, tou-san dari malaikat kecil dalam tubuh ku sedang mengacak2 organ tubuh tou-san ku meminum tetes2 darah yg mengalir dari tou-san ku. air mata ku menetes begitu deras ku dekati iblis yg sedang mengoyak organ tubuh tou-san ku "naru.." panggil ku pada orang itu yg tidak lain adalah naruto tou-san dr bayi dalam perut ku, naruto menoleh ke arah ku. seringai iblis tergambar di wajah malaikat yg berubah layak nya iblis dari neraka shappire yg slalu meneduh kan dan menenangkan ku kini telah berubah menjadi ruby berlumur darah dan kebencian "apa yg kau lakukan pada tou-san ku?" naruto bangkit dan berjalan kearah ku "lihat sasuke.. aku selesai, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua kini kita bisa hidup bersama kini kita bisa damai.." kata nya seperti telah di rasuki iblis aku berjalan mundur "jangan menyentuh ku naruto!" kata ku air mata masih mengucur deras dr onyx ku "kenapa? kenapa sasuke? bukan nya kau yg ingin ini semua selesai?" aku terpaku sejenak "tapi kenapa tou-san ku naruto?! kenapa?!" naruto kembali mendekati ku ku sambar sebuah pedang berlumur darah yg tergeletak di samping ku dan menyodorkan nya pada naruto "kenapa? suke? kenapa kau tak mau ku sentuh? hah?!" tanya nya pada ku aku hanya terdiam "kau tau kenapa aku membunuh tou-san kesayangan mu ini?" sebuah pertanyaan dr iblis yg memang terlintas di fikiran ku "karna dia adalah orang yg membunuh gaara!" aku tertohok mendengar ucapan naruto "dia adalah orang yg membawa pergi gaara! dia adalah orang yg memenggal kepala gaara!" dada ku benar2 terasa sesak! sakit! sakit sekali! "apa kau sekarang mengerti sasuke? sekarang kita akan bahagia hahaha kita akan hidup bahagia!"

..  
Sasuke menghunuskan pedang di tangan nya ke perut Naruto "aku akan membunuh mu iblis! kemudian aku akan bunuh diri agar kita hidup bersama seperti keinginan kita!" sasuke menebas tubuh naruto merobek lapisan kulit dan daging naruto "ak- uhuk khu men-chin ta uhuk huk i-mu sa-su-ke" naruto menghembus kan nafas terakhir nya dg cucuran air mata sasuke melahap jantung naruto kemudian merobek kembali daging-daging Naruto dan mengambil paksa hati naruto hati yg slama ini mampu membuat hati nya bergetar, hati yg mengikat hati nya "ini adalah hati mu naruto.. hati yg slama ini membuat mu menjaga ku, menyayangi ku dan mampu membuat ku bertahan hidup" sasuke memakan hati naruto kemudian mencongkel kedua mata naruto "mata yg slalu meneduh kan ku, menenangkan ku menentram kan ku selamanya" lalu melahap kedua bola mata naruto.

Sasuke kembali mengelus perut nya, dia melihat kedua jasad yg telah terkoyak di hadapan nya jasad kedua orang yg ia sayank i dan ia kasihi "anak ku syank.. hiks" sasuke kembali terisak di ambil nya kembali pedang kematian pembunuh orang-orang terkasih nya itu di angkat nya pedang itu dan merobek perut nya sendiri "aaaarrgh!" Sasuke mengambil paksa janin dalam perutnya di lihat nya sendu janin itu, darah segar memandikan tubuh mungil dan rapuh Sasuke janin mungil suci tak bedosa di kedua telapak tangan Sasuke berlumur darah bercampur air mata sang kaa-san (sasuke) "kaa-san akan menjaga mu syank.. kaa-san tak akan membiarkan dunia yg kejam ini menyentuh mu menyakiti mu kaa-san akan menjaga mu syank.. kita akan pergi bersama, kita akan hidup bersama dg tou-san dan jii-san hehe kita akan bersama tenang bahagia selama nya di surga" Sasuke memakan janin nya sendiri memakan darah daging nya malaikat yg slalu ia nantikan. malaikat nya dan sang mentari yg slalu ia syank i setelah memakan sang malaikat "aaaaarggh!" sasuke merobek perut nya membiar kan darah segar mengalir dari tubuh nya, Sasuke jatuh tak berdaya di samping jasad naruto di gapai nya tangan dingin kaku tak bernyawa Naruto, seulas senyuman tulus terlukis indah di bibir tipis nya "aku akan segera menyusul kalian.. dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama uhuk! benar kan? terimakasih Naruto".

_Kini impian mereka telah tercapai  
hidup bahagia bersama  
merajut cinta dan kasih syank  
melukis ke indahan sesungguh nya bersama selamanya di surga..  
_

**OWARI…**

Review senpai… please.. review…


End file.
